Held Hostage
by Big-Horned-Star82
Summary: Shadow needs the Chaos emerald from Sonic so he can go safely back to home to ARK. To bad Sonic ends up coming along with him, and Shadow has no intention in letting him leave. Sonadow.
1. Sudden Encounters

**Chapter 1 - Sudden Encounters **

* * *

Sonic's day seemed to be going great. He woke up and had the same morning as most, shower, breakfast, a then quick jog over to Tails workshop to see what his best friend was up to. When he got to Tails place he found him working away in his lab. Tails told him he located one of the chaos emeralds, and then he asked him to find it.

Sonic later found himself in the woods searching for the emerald, and it was going pretty well. There was no robots in sight and it was quiet and sunny afternoon. "_The search for the emerald is going to be a breeze!" _Sonic thought while he ran past trees, his speed making the branches sway in the wind. "_What could go wrong?"_

That's when Sonic made his first mistake. When you question what could go wrong, something usually does. Sonic's second mistake was letting his guard down, failing to notice the dark figure lurking in the trees above him.

The figure above him cursed metally, he needed to get that emerald to return to ARK. Then GUN would get of his back and he wouldn't need to keep hiding. Not that he didn't like keeping a low profile. He was never the sociable type, especally not anymore. The dark hedgehog hated GUN, and the fact they were always right behind him. Hopefully if he returns to ARK, GUN would decide he is not a current threat and leave him alone. At least for a while.

The dark hedgehog look down to see the same hedgehog he seen a few minutes ago still there. He was hoping he was just passing by but it seems he is looking for the emerald too. The darker hedgehog was actually surprised to see another hedgehog, he had been hiding for so long he never had time to really see much or meet anyone. Leaving the dark hedgehog to wonder if it is the fact he has never meet anyone like him before, or that he hardly had human contact anyone in years being the reason behind why he found this blue hedgehog below him so... appealing. Another peculiar thing about this hedgehog is that they shared the same skill of having super speed. If that was the case he wonder if he wasn't the only one who could sense the emeralds presence...

The dark figure was correct. Sonic can sense the emerald and he also noticed and bright shine of a red chaos emerald hiding behind a few branches in a small nearby bush. Sonic reach down at the same time the darker hedgehog panic and jumped down from the trees on top of the blue hedgehog. Taking the emerald from Sonic's hand and chaos controling them both back to the safety of space colony ARK.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I hope to make longer chapters on the future. I'm new to writing so any critiques would be a big help :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Stuck

Chapter 2 - Stuck

* * *

Sonic was surprised when he suddenly found himself surrounded by cold metal hallways instead of being in the forest like he was a moment ago. He was even more surprised to find a black hedgehog on top of him, staring at him with crimson eyes.

Sonic jumped up, pushing the black hedgehog off of him. "Who are you? And where are we?" Sonic demanded, looking for some answers.

"Look outside." The black hedgehog replied, who was getting up of the floor while the blue one walked over to the window.

Sonic looked out the windows and he couldn't even speak. He was looking down at Mobius! His brain was spinning. Everything seem normal, until a few seconds ago.

"-ame." Shadow said, but Sonic only catching the last of it .

"What?" Sonic said, snaping his head around to look at the other hedgehog.

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes. "I said, do you have a name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are..?" Sonic said smiling at the other hedgehog.

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Well Shadow, this is pretty cool and all but I need and chaos emerald so I can go home. Becuase I told my frie-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Sonic looked startled, _Don't tell me this guy won't let me leave!_

"I can't let you leave this place." Shadow noticed how shocked the blue hedgehog looked, but he did feel kinda bad he was stuck here but it was too late now. There was no way he was getting caught by GUN when he was finally home free.

"If you won't let me leave then i'll make you, no way i'm staying stuck up here!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards Shadow, ready to strike.

Shadows only reply was him dodging the punch, and returning the favor with a nice round house kick to the shoulder.

Sonic was knocked down put quickly got up and returned with a spindash at the darker hedgehog. Hitting Shadows arm, Sonic landed and blocked the on coming punch with Shadow's un-injured arm.

Then Shadow did something Sonic wasn't expecting.

"Chaos SPEAR!" A bolt of green energy flew from Shadows hand and hit Sonic in the chest. Sonic flew back hitting the wall, then collapsing to the floor.

Sonic noticed every thing getting fuzzy and wondered how long he would remain conscious for. Then he noticed Shadow come closer and pick him and place him over his shoulder before every thing faded to black.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review. ^^

Sonic and Shadow owned by SEGA


End file.
